


Suckers

by butyoumight



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Gen, implied Dillon/Ziggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ziggy thinks Dillon needs a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suckers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



Tracking down Ziggy was usually a pretty simple task. Considering he didn't have a car to spend his free time working on, and he'd been ruined by Summer enough times to avoid the pool table so long as she was awake, the green ranger could usually be found in the kitchen.

Dillon cornered Ziggy by the oven, edging him against the counter so he couldn't escape. Dillon brandished the handful of green suckers he'd found in his car, waving them under Ziggy's nose. "Explain."

"Explain?" Ziggy laughed in that high strung kind of way he had, shrugging and patting Dillon on the shoulder.

"You do the shopping, or most of it. I don't know where else they'd have come from."

Ziggy's eyes crossed slightly as he focused his attention on the candies in Dillon's hand. "Oh, _those_. Right, well. Yeah. Yes, that was me. I thought you might like a change."

"A change?"

"Not too much of a change!" Ziggy raised his voice to defend himself, trying to cover the way he was slinking down the counter and away from Dillon's questions by waving his hands and patting Dillon's arm and even going so far as to take one of the suckers from Dillon's hand. "It's lime, see. So, still a nice refreshing citrus, but I think fresher. More fresh. Have you ever had lime on fish?"

Dillon raised an eyebrow. "No."

"It's very nice. Much better than lemon, but you'd never think..."

Dillon didn't move to stop Ziggy's attempt at escape, not least because Flynn had shown up. It must be smoothie o'clock. Ziggy backed right into the blue ranger's broad chest, and Flynn took the sucker out of his hand with a laugh. "Green, eh?"

"Not green!" Ziggy shook his head, but his voice squeaked and sort of ruined any chance he had at nonchalance. "Just lime."

"I like lime." Flynn removed the wrapper and stuck the candy in his mouth.

"I don't." Dillon said. "I like lemon."

"You'll like lime. You need to expand your horizons." Ziggy insisted.

Flynn took the sucker out of his mouth and pointed over Ziggy's shoulder with it, "You could try blue raspberry."

Dillon shrugged, but Ziggy suddenly panicked. "No!" He flailed slightly. "No, no blue raspberry! We're taking baby steps here."

Scott strode up then, eyeing Ziggy with a concerned frown. "What are you guys talking about?"

Dillon waved the handful of lime suckers in Scott's general direction. "Ziggy's taste in candy."

"Our taste in candy. I mean, Dillon's. His. I got him lime. Instead of lemon."

"My vote's still for blue raspberry." Flynn added. Ziggy spun around, cornered between the three other rangers, and fixed Flynn with a glare.

" _No_ blue raspberry." With a half turn, he turned his fierce look on Dillon. "And no more lemon. We're trying something new. It will be... an event." Ziggy shoved between Scott and Flynn, correctly assuming it to be the path of least resistance, and headed towards the staircase.

"You know..." Scott took one of the suckers out of Dillon's hand.

Ziggy spun on the spot and pointed at the group of three with a withering stare. "And you _cannot_ have cherry either!"


End file.
